


the mikrib is back

by pinkjan



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, groupchat fic, high school/college au, i think im going to use he/him pronouns for now, i want more but i also want to start small, if you want me to switch to she/her i can, jan will make an appearance i can tell you that, please suggest people and relationships, s13, so that means i can probably add s11/s12 people as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjan/pseuds/pinkjan
Summary: gottmik: :)pinkjan: whore
Relationships: Gottmik/Denali, Rosé/Olivia Lux, probably some others but we're starting small, so uh yeah just tell me if you want anyone in a relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	the mikrib is back

**Author's Note:**

> first fic. starting small. you greatly underestimate my ability to be unfunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gottmik: hey sluts
> 
> gottmik: the mikrib is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a couple things
> 
> mik doesn't use grammar  
> joey can't spell for some reason  
> olivia is baby  
> rosé is done with this shit  
> kandy is just doing kandy things  
> denali is just denali

_mikdonalds  
2:46 P.M._

gottmik: hey sluts

gottmik: the mikrib is back

pinkjan: what is wrong with you

gottmik: do u want me to go chronologically or alphabetically, gorg?

chiken: wht does

chiken: cronologicly mean

pinkjan: oh god

pinkjan: joey

chiken: well i didnt go to fuckin chool for english

chiken: scool

chiken: hool

elsa: school*

chiken: thx

hoe: just came back from that stupid math quiz

hoe: i just wrote sorry and turned it in

elsa: isnt that what joey does every single time

chiken: hey!

hoe: omg he can spell

chiken: >:(

gottmik: where's olivia

livvy: you called

gottmik: omg hi gorg hru

pinkjan: i am begging you to stop typing like that

gottmik: no u

pinkjan: i will fucking kill you in your sleep

gottmik: aw love u 2 gorg

hoe: why do all of our conversations somehow include rosé threatening mik

hoe: and then mik being like

hoe: oMg sO tRuE gOrG

elsa: i

elsa: well

gottmik: ur no longer gorg you hoe >:(

hoe: thanks

hoe: for calling me a hoe btw

hoe: i am living up to my name

chiken: haven't you slept with no one this semester

hoe: stfu joey

:::

hoe: pink jan

hoe: sometimes you need to stop singing, ur life is not n episode of fuckin glee

pinkjan: stfu

gottmik: SOMEBODY CALL 911

elsa: what's wrong??

gottmik: CAUSE I AM KILLIN WITH THESE LOOKS

pinkjan: jfc

chiken: i thonk denals just had a hart attack

chiken: think

hoe: that's the part u choose to fix

chiken: n wht about it bitch

hoe: JOEY SPELLED BITCH RIGHT

chiken: thx

gottmik: i burned my noodles

pinkjan: how

pinkjan: you literally put water in it and microwave it

gottmik: u don't need to know

pinkjan: did you

pinkjan: did you forget the fucking water

gottmik: IM FEELING VERY ATTACKED

:::

hoe: joey did you eat all the fuckin fruity pebbles again

chiken: no

chiken: i hate those

chiken: the chocolate ones r good

hoe: they look like turds

chiken: well maybe i like eaten turds u dumb bicth

pinkjan: this is what i wake up to

gottmik: bicth

pinkjan: that's the part you decide to point out

gottmik: pink jan, i have two words for you

gottmik: stfu gorg

pinkjan: stfu isn't a word, gorg

gottmik: GORG PRIVILEGES REVOKED

pinkjan: gorge

gottmik: you fucking take that back

:::

livvy: omg

livvy: guys

pinkjan: ?

gottmik: gorg what's up

livvy: i just saw the cutest dog ever

gottmik: omg gorg where

pinkjan: i immediately assume the worst

pinkjan: mostly because of you, mik

gottmik: aw thx gorg

pinkjan: that's not a good thing

gottmik: sure, pink jan

pinkjan: istg

gottmik: ;)

elsa: good morning

gottmik: hiii gorg

gottmik: pink jan's being a bicth but that's ok

pinkjan: .

pinkjan: im going out with jan and lagoona, please don't set anything on fire

gottmik: no promises gorg ;)

:::

gottmik: so i ddn't set anythin n fyre but i did nd up in teh hospital

pinkjan: how in the fuck

livvy: i took him, it's okay

livvy: he wasn't hurt badly

livvy: just a broken arm so he'll be typing worse

gottmik: thts ryte gorg

hoe: oh god you turned him into joey

chiken: hey >:(

:::

elsa: good evening

hoe: bitch

elsa: ?

hoe: i just wanted to say bitch

chiken: do u guys remember when u told me santa wasn't real

chiken: well guess who is at the fuckin mall rn

pinkjan: .

pinkjan: why am i friends with you all

gottmik: cuz u luv us gorg

pinkjan: that's debatable

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and shitty but just you wait, gorg


End file.
